1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical fuel delivery system for a turbine engine provides fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors. These fuel injectors are arranged in a plenum adjacent a combustor of the turbine engine. The fuel injectors inject the fuel into a combustion chamber of the combustor. The injected fuel is subsequently ignited to power the turbine engine.
When the fuel reaches a temperature above a certain temperature, the fuel can coke within the fuel injectors and reduce fuel flow through the injectors and into the combustion chamber. Each fuel injector therefore typically includes a heat shield that shields internal fuel conduits from relatively hot core air within the plenum. Such a heat shield, however, may have a limited heat shielding effect.
There is a need in the art for an improved fuel injector assembly that can shield fuel from relatively high engine temperatures.